Guardian
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: What changes life more than Tragedy. It twists us, changes us, turns us into something else. But here there is nothing that can pulls us back, push us forward. Tsuna searches for meaning in his life after losing everything. He protects, he defends. He is the Guardian.


_**Guardian.**_

_**A very different beginning. A very different Tsuna. **_

_**The same resolution.**_

* * *

"_If you ever try and call, I will not pick up. If you are ever try to send someone after me, I will make sure they never find me. If you try and watch me, whether it be for informants or spies, I will call the police and have them deal with it. If you are even in the vicinity of where I live, I will run away and never come back. I never want to see your face. I don't want to hear your voice. You were never there for me. You were never there for her. I don't want to hear your excuses... At least know that I did learn one thing from you, Family comes first and..."_

* * *

The light from the sun bore down on the small town in Japan. It was peaceful for everyone, at least for the general, normal populace. The light poured through the town, shining on a boxer running through the streets, his hood up. It shined on a black haired teenager, helping his father move boxes of fresh fish. It shined on a black haired girl saying goodbye to her father before moving to pick up her friend. It shined on a young man laying down, his tonfas laid lazily on the side. It shined into a bedroom where a small, brown haired boy slept.

The brown haired boy eyes squinted in annoyance at the sun and grunted. Shifting his weight, he sat up, letting his feet slap the carpet floor. The boy stretched his arms and winced. Gingerly using his left hand to sooth the muscles under the bandages on his right arm.

"Kyoya-kun, sure did a number on me." Tsunayoshi Yamato grunted as he got up. Daily fights were fine with the supposed Disciplinary Chairman. But after he had finished a case, that was pushing it. Hibari, seeing that Tsuna was in no position to fight, ended the fight with a hard tap to his shoulder. It was their signal for death. If you could hit a person in the chest anytime you wanted, you could do whatever you want to them in a fight.

Tsuna moved haphazardly towards the bathroom. Shoving himself through the small doorway and slapping the wheel till the shower head spewed water. He didn't really care for the bandages as he would be replacing them, and he usually slept nude, unless he was to tired to get out his clothes. The bathroom itself was in clean construction. Clothes were neatly stacked near the exit of the bathroom, a towel hung at the hook, and his toothbrush awaiting him at the sink. Finishing cleaning himself, Tsuna grabbed the towel, and prepared himself for the day. Tie-ing his tie and making sure he looked respectful in the mirror, Tsuna went over his checklist of problems.

_Transfer student is coming sometime in a few week. That won't matter and that's Kyoya and Kusa's department._

_There's been an uprise of Yakuza activity, but that's still Kyoya's work unless he wants help._

_Wait, wasn't there a bulling problem nearby the park 2 blocks from the Nanimori shopping mall. I'll have to look into that._

Tsuna finished his sharpening up and proceeded to grab his bag and head out the door. He stopped by the picture on the counter near the door in his small apartment. He touched it gently, smiling slightly, before walking out the door.

Tsuna arrived just before the student influx went into full spring. Sure there were some packs of students but nothing where, stopping in the middle would create a traffic jam. Tsuna walked carefully through the packs, weaving his way through gossiping groups. It was quite simple to as many people, or at least those aware of him, gave him some berth. Not a wide and fearful bearth, but a bearth nonetheless. Tsuna walked towards the double doors that led to the main building of the school but stopped as he heard a voice calling him.

"Yamato-san."

Tsuna turned as he looked at the person running towards him. It was a junior student by one year, a freshman with very large glasses that made him look silly. The boy stopped in front of Tsuna taking a deep breath from running. Tsuna waited patiently as the boy regained his breath, he had gotten used to this over his first year at Nanimori High school, and this fact didn't change during his second year.

"T-Thank you, Yamato-san for stopping those punks." The boy said, bowing his head. A name popped into his head as he recalled this boy. He had come into school about 2 weeks back with a bloody nose and a black eye. He had received a beating from some school called Sazaki. They were encroaching on Nanimori territory, trying to find a new place to hang, and were harassing students. When Tsuna caught wind of this, he had put a stop to it.

"It's quite alright, Irie Sourouchi-kun. I was just helping out." Tsuna replied, looking at the bowed head. The boy looked up nervously at Tsuna and mumbled. Tsuna didn't quite catch the words.

"Speak up now." Tsuna asked quietly.

Irie jolted and nodded furiously. "I mean, it was more than just helping out, umm..." The boy shifted his feet nervously and reached into his pack. Tsuna almost wanted to sigh righ there. The boy was probably pulling out money. No matter _how_ many times he refused, people always seemed to think he was paid to help people out. He just did it because Nanimori his school, his responsibility.

"Here" the freshman shoved forward.

Tsuna looked down, expecting to find money, but blinked as he saw metallic shine.

"I-its a t-tablet I've built. I made it smaller and it can take pictures and I heard you didn't accept money, and I was hoping you would take this instead and-" The boy looked ready to continue but Tsuna simply reached and took the device.

"Thank you Irie-kun. It was very thoughtful of you." Tsuna looked over the device. It looked quite sturdy to be built buy a kid at his house, an inventor perhaps? Tsuna looked up and saw the freshman looking at him with hopeful eyes. Tsuna gave him a small smile. "Thank you again, this was a thoughtful gift. I'll be sure to use it." Tsuna waved with the device before putting it away. With that, he turned around and walked away.

A flash of exasperation fluttered through him as he heard the whispers.

"_The guardian does it again."_

"_Yea, that's like the tenth group he's beaten up right? I heard he takes on them for fun and fights the Yakuza with Hibari."_

"_Seriously, no way. I thought they split the bill."_

"_That's how it used to be, but lately the Guardian been beating them too fast. He's been taking out Yakuza men to keep his skills sharp"_

"_To keep them sharp, man he's already as strong as Hibari."_

"_Yea, no shit. Why do you think they work together."_

Tsuna almost wanted to faceplam and correct them, but he knew that would only worsen the rumors. Tsuna kept on walking before reaching the backside of the school on the third floor. It was a quiet and far back place that barely anyone went too. Even teachers didn't go back there because it was so far from the cafeteria and offices. The place was not dirty, infact it was well clean with only a few blown in leaves. No one went there so there was no litter to speak off. The sun shine didn't shine very well on the balcony making it a perfect place to get some quiet or privacy. Tsuna walked away from the stairs and towards the balcony, stopping just before the edge. Leaning against the nearby wall, he waited, watching the scenery of people bustling down below.

"Did it again, eh Guardian?" a sly voice called to him.

Tsuna smiled. "It was only with your help,_ Detective_."

He heard a huff of annoyance and smiled wider. He knew it irritated her to be called that. "I'm an informant, not a detective." The self proclaimed informant shot back while moving closer towards the balcony.

"Really are you sure? I'm pretty sure you did some digging with your contacts _and_ went to the scene of the crime."

The informant scoffed. "Only because I didn't want you to get second hand information. It's bad for business if my best customer got bad information."

Tsuna snorted. "Really now, best customer?" Tsuna sighed before looking at his informant. "I need information on the bullying that's been going on in Nanimori Mall. A couple of students have been complaining about a forced toll there. They haven't come to me yet, but I'd rather stop it now, Hana."

The straight, black haired girl nodded slowly. Remembering the necessary information, she recited. "It seems some graduates from Kusaki are here. They originally got jobs here for University at Nanimori U, as Janitors and Garden keepers, no less. But they were discharged for not doing their job... and actually doing the opposite of what they were supposed to do. Unsurprisingly they tried to get new jobs and are settling on bullying kids for money." Hana recited. Being an informant meant being able to know what your client wanted even before the client did. Hana watched carefully as her client took in the information, while staring at the the school grounds.

Her relationship with the brown haired boy was a strange one. The boy was a known delinquent in middle school, but for the right reasons, in Hana's opinion. He would stand up to bullies and frequently get into fights with them. It was not uncommon for him to have a bandage on his face or with a blackening bruise. Hana also knew, from her family's own source, that he lived in a single house apartment, alone. Hana didn't know the reasons for the living circumstances but did not pry.

Despite knowing all this, Hana could not help but feel grateful when Tsuna decked Mochida for trying to kiss Kyoko, forcefully. Tsuna had given the older boy quite a few bruises to think about. Hana, on the other hand, immediately sought a way to repay the boy back. Kyoko, bless her, gave Tsuna a gift of sweets and thanked him. Hana wanted to give Tsuna something a bit more substantial. She had heard the boy took care of problems around school, usually small and sometimes big. So when she heard from the rumors and social gossip that he was working on a problem, she had dragged him here and gave him information. Thus began their relationship of tap and tip, Hana would listen to information and give the information to Tsuna every time he asked. It was quite enjoyable infact, it felt like playing a fun game only with higher stakes.

Though it was definitely not a game to Tsuna. Hana had once asked why Tsuna did what he did. The boy had gotten a sad look in his eye. _"If someone could help, but couldn't, just because he wasn't there. Wouldn't that be the worst? I have the ability to help, all I need to do is be there_."

Now, she worked with him. It was a little bit complicated relation, albeit a mutual beneficent. Tsuna would come in with a problem and ask for information. Hana would obtain the information and give to Tsuna. The young teen would take care of business and than bring back money he had 'liberated' from the other delinquents, splitting it with Hana. It wasn't a clean job by any means, but Hana made sure no one knew her involvement. Plus, it helped that her popularity, from being friends with Kyoko, could be used to quell rumors down.

Hana sighed and started to walk away. "Take care of yourself, Tsuna."

"Thanks Hana." Tsuna called after her. She waved her hand in response.

* * *

The bell rung and lunch started. Tsuna immediately got up and walked towards the cafeteria. Moving past the students, those that saw him immediately got out of the way. He made his way towards the counter and accidentally bumped into a passing student.

"Hey watch where you're-" The student started before seeing it was Tsuna. The boy froze and stammered "S-sorry G-guardian-san"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Just here to order bread."

Tsuna looked away from the shocked student and turned towards the chef handing out bread. "The Regular Teuchi-san."

The chef smiled and immediately held out two sandwiches and a carton of milk to Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed it and walked away, students moving out of his way.

Tsuna walked up the stairs, reaching the roof of the school. Tsuna gave a loud yawn before stretching his arms. Moving towards the side, out of the way of the doorway, Tsuna tossed a bread upwards and onto the top of the entrance way to the roof. Tsuna waited for a few moments before smiling as he heard the telltale sign of a wrapper opening.

Opening his own, Tsuna rested his back towards the wall and sat down. Looking out at the sky, he soaked in the peace. It was a great, sunny day.

"The Yakuza over at Naga restaurant have been taken care off."

Tsuna made a mental note of that, while eating his bread. "Do you need help with the ones at Ozai?" Tsuna asked.

"No, the police have already moved on it. Apparently, someone suggested they put their full force onto that are instead of dividing between the two."

Tsuna smirked. They both knew who had done that. "Alright, just to let you know I'm taking care of the Toll that's being set up at Nanimori mall. Should only take a day this time because I know where they are at."

"Hmph, fine. We should delay our fight till tomorrow, wouldn't want you to move like a herbivore during our fight."

Tsuna scoffed. "Of course, Kyoya-kun."

Tsuna only smirked as he heard a growl. Though he had to admit, it was nice that this case, as he liked to call them, would only take a day. Regularly, it would take a week of planning: first finding the root of the problem, than the location and motive, and finally finding the best way to approach. Tsuna always liked a peaceful approach.

Tsuna finished eating his bread in silence, looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes and let the air pass over him, feeling his skin cool, but inside he still felt what he dreaded ever day. He still felt that burning fire, that burning …

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked over to the door. He had positioned himself so that if a person ever came through the door, he would be at their blind spot. Reaching into his pocket, the brown haired boy wrapped his hand around a metal tube.

"What do you want Kusakabe?" Hibari called out. Tsuna, at Hibari's interferance, let his hand move away from his pocket. Kusakabe turned to face Hibari, who was now sitting on the edge of the roof. Seeing Tsuna on the side, Kusakabe nodded to him before reporting to Hibari.

"Hibari-san, Ryohei Sasagawa is demanding a fight with Tsunayoshi Yamato." Kusakabe paused while sighing. A weary look appeared over the Disciplinarian vice president's face. "...again."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He admired Ryohei's persistance. Sasagawa-san was always a shining example of determination and self improvement, maybe to an... extreme degree.

Tsuna stood up and brushed off his pants, "well than, I shall see what's going on."

Hibari shot him a look. "I could handle him if you want, it would be a nice workout."

Tsuna smiled at Hibari. Though the black haired prefect always acted cold, there was a really nice side to him as well. "It's alright. This is only the … 4th time he's asked in the last month. He's getting better at it."

Hibari rolled his eyes before nodding. Tsuna moved past Kusakabe and out the door. He didn't even bother turning around when he heard the vice president following him silently.

* * *

Kusakabe followed the brown haired boy silently. He and the younger boy had always had an interesting relationship. Kusakabe had always held pride in being Hibari's friend, if he could call him that. It was probably more like a reliable companion. He had known the tonfa wielding warrior for most of his life, since he was five. Hibari and Kusakabe had met Tsuna on a hunt against some bullies. This was before the Disciplinary committee, before Hibari even started calling anyone Herbivores.

* * *

_Leaning back against he punch towards his face, Kusakabe immediately threw the rock his was holding at the larger boy's face. Hibari was taking on three of the 15 year old boys who were harassing their middle school. He was dealing with only one. He desperately wanted to help Hibari but he would probably get in his way. Kusakabe's contemplation distracted him from the oncoming punch. _

_The punch knocked the the wind out of Kusakabe's lungs and sent him back pedaling. 'There was a fifth one.' That was not good. He had asked around and was told there were only four. Kusakabe cursed his luck and prepared himself. _

_The two opponents he was facing was about to move forward when a dull clang of metal meeting flesh rang out. _

"_Five versus two doesn't seem that fiar" A young voice called out._

_A young brown haired boy stood over the unconscious body of the two bullies Kusakabe had been fighting. A metal pipe was in the small boy's hands. He didn't even look fearful at what he just done. He looked up at Kusakabe, smiling, "Hi my name's Tsuna."_

* * *

"What is it Vice president-kun." Tsuna asked quietly. Kusakabe snapped up, cursing at himself. He knew that Tsuna had a knack at reading people, he should've guarded himself more carefully. Today was the day. There was a reason why he had gone up to the roof. Everyone at the school knew that Tsuna hung out with the head of the disciplinary Comittee on the roof. Ryohei would usually be turned away by Kusakabe. But this time, this time he went to get Tsuna for a reason.

Tsuna could feel Kusakabe's uneasiness from the uncomfortable shuffle of clothes. "I was wondering if you would join the disciplinary committee.. taking my place."

At this Tsuna stopped, turning around to face the vice president. Kusakabe stood straight, his face firm, his jawline striaght, and his eyes glimmering as if to show his determination, his resolution. Tsuna looked over him once, trying to find some weakness, some sign of fear that Tsuna would say yes.

And he saw none.

And that was exactly the reason why Tsuna could not accept the job. "No, Kusakabe-kun."

The older boy froze, his eyes wide in shock, his mouth open. "W-what do you mean? You understand Hibari-"

"And you were willing to step down." Tsuna spoke quietly, still smiling. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to better the lives of everyone around you. That is something I can never do." Tsuna chuckled. "I am a very selfish person, I like my privacy." Tsuna reached over and patted Kusakabe on the shoulder. "you fit better as Hibari's Right hand man. I..." Tsuna paused, looking away and heading back down the stairs. "I like to be wherever I want to be."

Kusakabe stared at the back of one of his oldest friends. After a long moment, he shook his head, smiling, he should have expected that.

* * *

Ryohei paced nervously in front of the gym. This was the fifth time this week he had asked Kusakabe to get Tsunayoshi. The long haired, disciplinarian had finally gone to get him. Ryohei couldn't help but feel excited, electrified at the chance to get to fight Tsuna again. He had first fought beside him during a bullying incident, Kyoko and Hana had been harassed and Tsuna had jumped in. He was always grateful for that, but he could not help himself. He challenged him to a match two days later.

He was taken down easily.

"Yo Ryohei-san" An amused called from behind. Ryohei whipped around smiled.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-san. Let us spar to the extreme" Ryohei gave a cheerful yell. Excitement bubbled in his stomach as he raised his hands, moving forward carefully, Ryohei jabbed at Tsuna.

The brown haired student was expecting it and stepped backwards, using his hand to parry Ryohie's hand. Ryohei did not fight the push against his head, instead he spun on his left foot and swung out blindly with his right hand, hoping to blindside Tsuna.

The unofficial "guardian" ducked under the swipe, and swiftly moved out his arm.

Ryohei, about to attack, froze as he felt a first at lower half of his chest, right as his solar plex.

"hahaha. You win again Tsuna" Ryohei cried out, cheerful at the quick, but extremely fun fight.

Tsuna nodded, pulling his hand back. "Well, till we meet again Ryohei-san" Tsuna turned and walked away, Ryohei's eyes followed him carefully.

"He was playing with me the whole entire time" Ryohei muttered. The white haired student gripped his fists, he had to get stronger, to the extreme.

* * *

The school bell rang, and the students streamed out of their respective classes. Many gave berth to the brown haired student, some nodded at him, some smiled, but they all gave him distance. Tsuna ignored the distance, as he had gotten used to it after so long. Moving out of the school quietly, Tsuna sighed as he passed the spot where he had fought Ryohei.

'He was able to react in time with a counter..' Tsuna thought back to the fight, still walking out the gates. When he had placed his hand on Ryohei's solarplex, the white haired boy had unconsciously struck at his ribs. Tsuna had blocked it but he could still feel a bruise forming. 'I need to be able to move faster against him. Or use _that_. Next time we fight I need to take him more seriously.'

Tsuna shook his heads out of his thoughts and walked down the street away from Namimori high school. Arriving at he shopping mall district, Tsuna walked down towards the lower district of the downtown. The lower district was usually called as the Old town. It didn't have any high rise buildings or sliding doors. Most of the buildings had been refitted over and over again, to keep up with the times.

Tsuna liked this place for the atmosphere. It wasn't the hustle and bustle of the streets, rather the cool, comfort. Tsuna stopped in front of a relatively small shop, the door was well worn but didn't creak. Tsuna entered through the door, a small chime rung as he opened it. He waved to the owner, who immediatley got his regular drink ready.

"Come alone again, Tsuna?"

"Yea, Saburo-san why do you ask?"

"You've come here after school, almost everyday for the last 10 years." the owner sighed. He ran his hand thorough his graying hair. "Not a single time, did you ever bring a friend. Look." Saburo shifted slightly. "please just-"

"I'm fine, Saburo." Tsuna whispered. The brown haired student looked out the window. The sun was very bright today, Tsuna shivered. Saburo closed his mouth and nodded slowly. He had failed to crack through Tsuna's defense _again_. Setting down the coffee near the boy, the Shop owner walked away. He sighed as he went into the back office to get a broom out to clean.

He remembered when Tsuna he had come in here. The boy had red rimmed eyes, shaking hands covered in- Saburo clenched his chests. It hurt, it hurt so much to watch this young boy slowly die bit by bit, and he could do nothing about it.

Outside, a shadowy figure watched the boy carefully. Sipping its drink, the shadow smiled. "Huh, at least he got good taste in espresso."

* * *

Ichi did not consider herself a bad girl in any situation. In fact, the only reason why she was in this situation was because she had stayed longer at work to help out the next shift. What did she do to deserve this? The blonde haired girl, moved back carefully, away from the smelly odor. She was walking back home when these 4 older men stopped her and asked her to pay the toll. She had heard the rumors and waved them off as stupid.

"Come on now, you gotta pay the toll..." one of the men lecher "Unless, you want to pay-"

"e-excuse me" A voice interjected in. The 4 men and one girl turned to the source of the voice. A young boy, about Ichi's age, was standing there in a hoodie. The hoodie was quite large for the boy, making the hood cover the boy's face in shadow.

"What are you doing?"

The men looked at each other, debating. "None of your concern, scram kid."

The boy did the exact opposite, stepping forward, he stood between Ichi and the men. "I think you should scram, instead."

The man who had been threatening Ichi, laughed loudly. " Well than, you can just get beat."

Without warning, the man swung the hooded boy, Ichi let out a shriek.

The boy ducked, though the fist knocked back his hoodie, revealing Tsuna. Tsuna reached into his hoodie's pocket and grabbed out his own weapon. Swinging upwards, at the man's neck, Tsuna felt the satisfying clang as the man was flung backwards, as metal met flesh.

The man fell down, unconscious from the sudden pain. Tsuna swirled his wrist, flourishing his baton. It was a police grade baton used for beating down criminals, it was stripped of all markings of course.

One of the men pointed at him in shock. "I know you. You're that Guardian kid whose part of Nanimori High. That Hibari kid."

Tsuna snorted in laughter. "No, Kyoya-kun uses Tonfas. I use_ this_-" Tsuna lept forward striking at the men.  
Ichi watched in awe. This was Tsunayoshi Yamato. She had heard the rumors _and_ heeded them. He was the kid who worked in Hibari's, the demon disciplinarian, shadow. Hibari got a lot of credit for taking out budding Yakuza's or criminals. He had even been used by the police a couple times. But ther was a big rumor that someone else, who worked with Hibari, took care of all the small things. He had one of those tragic back stories like all heroes have, but unlike them, he never really got the attention for the people he helped.

Ichi watched as Tsuna took care of his last opponent and sifted through the pockets. Taking out their wallets, and putting it into his pocket, he turned to her.

"T-thank you, Tsuna-san" Ichi spoke quietly, bowing to show her respect.

"Your welcome. I would suggest you leave, the police will most likely be here soon. I called them ahead of time."

Ichi nodded and started to run away. Tsuna watched her before scanning his surroundings. He had felt _weird_ during that fight. Someone had been watching him, not the blonde girl no... it was someone else, someone dangerous.

'It can't be him... Hibari would have warned me. No, it has to be someone else.' Tsuna shrugged off the feeling and made his way home.

* * *

As Tsuna walked home, he still felt the niggling feeling. It irked him that he had yet to sense where it was coming from. Taking out the keys from his pocket, he inserted it into the front gate of the apartment complex. Walking up the stairs slowly, Tsuna walked near the walls, away from the windows and always putting something in between him and any open source. It was a habit he learned out of necessity rather than paranoia.

He reached the door and placed his hand onto the pad of the door. The pad glowed green once and a small click let Tsuna know the door was open. Tsuna opened the door and walked in carefully, not making sudden movements.

'It doesn't feel malicious. Hell it feels small, but that force...' the feeling he had was qutie strange. Usually, he would feel the person as if the person was a light. It would shine against him and he would take in the intensity. The higher the intensity the stronger the preson. Usually the person would let out echoes, or something similar, except these echoes told what they _were going_ to do. Tsuna had long ago stopped questioning his sanity because this ability had saved his life too many times, if only he had it earlier.

Tsuna walked inside and placed his bag down. He walked over to the picture at the side.

"Kaa-san, I took care of some bullies this time." Tsuna touched the photo. "I didn't hurt them, just gave them a little lesson." Tsuna paused. She would say that he should be focusing on his studies, not hurting himself. "Yea. I know. I'm still studying hard. I'm taking care of myself."

Tsuna's arm felt suddenly tired as he dropped it to his sighed. Picking up his back up, Tsuna moved to put everything away.

After storing his things away, Tsuna went to cook himself some food. Taking out the rice cooker, knives and food, Tsuna worked quietly.

After preparing the food, Tsuna moved to set up his dinner table. He paused as he was about to place the plate down, thinking better of it, Tsuna set down two plates.

The brown haired student walked to the door and opened it quietly. Looking down, he saw a baby in a black suit, with a green gecko on top of the baby's fedora.

The baby looked up at him and Tsuna shivered. He saw the eyes of someone... dangerous. "Interesting, you felt me this whole entire time."

Tsuna nodded silenlty, moving towards the side to allow the baby in. He knew that he couldn't stop the baby even if he tried, and Tsuna highly doubted that this was an actual baby.

The baby walked in quietly, pausing for a moment to look at his mother's photo. The baby made no comment before moving towards the dinner table.

"Thank you for the food" The baby said quietly. The tone was solemn though the high squeaky nature of the voice made it quite amusing.

Tsuna made no commment and sat down, putting some food on the plate. As he did so, he silently reached for the knife strapped to the bottom side of the table.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked quietly, using his right hand to eat the rice, vegetables and fish.

The baby looked at him, as if expecting him to know the answer.

Tsuna temper flared, but fought it down quickly. He _knew_ who this baby was from. He wanted answers but it would do no good to start shouting.

Tsuna asked once more. "Who are you?"

The baby smiled. "Who are you, than?"

"I asked you first."

"Exactly, and you know that I am stronger than you."

"That does not excuse disrespect in someone else's house."

"Is this yours? I thought it was paid for by your-"

Tsuna stood up, slamming the tables with his hands. The plates and bowls shook under the force but the baby seemed undisturbed as he continued eating.

Tsuna glared at he baby. How dare he! How dare he even mention, even hint at _him_. It was unthinkable. Anyone who even knew his situation, who was from _that world_ would know-

Tsuna eyes widened as he realized the baby was simply testing him. Tsuna gritted his teeth and sat down slowly. "Please do not speak of that in my presence. I get agitated." Tsuna bit out.

The baby nodded. "You are better than I expected."

Tsuna drank water quickly, in hopes of cooling the pit of fire in his stomach. The baby, paid no heed to Tsuna's earnest attempts to cool himself off.

"I knew better than to trust the reports of an idiot. He knows nothing of what you can do, what you are." The baby's tone held some amusement, as if sharing some inside secret.

Tsuna rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and leaning back. "If he knew, _anything_. I wouldn't be in this _situation_. Now please, introduce yourself."

The baby gave out a small chuckle. "Only if you can answer my question, who are you?"

Tsuna paused. "I am Tsuna, Tsuna Yamato. Nohting more, nothing less."

The baby stiffened as if wondering how to respond to that. Tsuna felt as if the baby wanted to interject as to give some comfort, but he ignored that.

"My name is Reborn, I was sent to teach you to become the next mafia boss of Vongola."

Tsuna froze. The newly named Reborn looked at him. His eyes told a new story. There was pity, excitement, reassurance and so many other things. But what kept Tsuna's attention was Vongola.

"I told him that-" Tsuna growled, his hands clenching his utensils.

"Than you need to grow up." Reborn said, silently stacking up his finished plates.

"Growing up is not the problem." Tsuna stood, grabbing the plates and moving to the kitchen quickly.

"Yes, it is." Reborn said from the kitchen entrance, staring at Tsuna's back. The baby saw the back of the brown haired boy stiffen.

Reborn continued. "If you're going to stay like this, you'll end up stagnant, you need to move on."

"I've already failed in that ." Tsuna laughed mirthlessly. He put down the plates and stared at the newcomer. "I accept my fate."

Reborn looked up and smiled. "Than you won't mind me changing your fate?"

Tsuna stared blankly. "And how would you do that."

"Like this." Reborn took out a gun and fired.

Tsuna felt something enter his forehead and felt his heart stop. He was falling, he was dieing. No. He as not dieing. He had felt this before. He was simply-

Reborn watched as the body fell to the ground and waited. This boy had so much potential, but so much baggage. He would have to start breaking this young boss out of his comfort zone, into the world he did not want to face. Maybe the boy was not read yet, maybe he needed more time, but it didn't matter, Reborn was here to speed up the process.

The body hit the floor with the thud and Reborn paused, he did not feel the flame activate. What was going on?

"Is this what you were talking about?"

Reborn's blood froze. He watched in awe as Tsuna sat up, dying will flame alight on his forehead and his eyes glowing orange.

"you.. can already control this form."

Tsuna blinked, "This. I've been using this ability for the past 10 years. Ever since."

Reborn lowered his head. "Ever since Nana Sawada passed away."

Tsuna stood up and brushed himself off. "You mean ever since my mother was murdered... by her husband."

Reborn did not say anything. "I can teach you, control, to get over your grief. The bullet would not have activated if you didn't have regrets."

Tsuna nodded slowly, this form allowed him to see things clearly, see things he did not want to see.

"Yea. I don't know. I don't want to be a mafia boss, I don't want to be anywhere near _him._"

Tsuna kneeled and looked at Reborn straight in the eye. "My gut, my feeling, whatever this ability is, tells me to trust you. I'm going to follow it."

Tsuna held out a hand, the dying will flame fizzling out as he did so.

Reborn took and shook it.

"My name is Tsuna Yamato, second year at Nanimori Highschool. I work there as a guardian to the students." The brown haired student, future mafia boss spoke.

Reborn smiled as Leon moved down his hand and onto Tsuna. "My name is Reborn, I am your Home tutor."

* * *

"_I am not a wimp. I am not going to let you walk over me. I will fight to my dying breath. I don't care how long I have to fight. I don't care how many people you've got. I am going to beat you. I am going to take you down and bring everyone home. Because that's was what I was taught. That is what my home tutor taught me."_


End file.
